welcome in the southern isles !
by lilou8813
Summary: i really like hans character i very interest in everything about him , his kingdom , his brothers , his parents so this fanfic is a serie of one shot about the southern isles there is different kind of subject little hans hans wanted to be a better person , remorse of some of his brothers , unkie hans, it follow " a frozen heart" sometimes it can be very silly other time serious.
1. Name Westergaard family

it follow « a frozen heart » write by Elizabeth Rudnick.

Characters Name :

Name of the princes of the southern isles and their personality

prince Caleb ( the immature heir)

prince lucas ( the one that love war )

prince Lars ( the kind one)

prince jurgen ( the womanizer)

prince emile ( the mysterious one )

prince klaus ( the frustrated one)

The sadistic twin

prince rudi

prince runo

The horrible triplet

prince franz ( the leader)

prince alexander ( the jealous one)

prince thimothee ( the one that is passive )

prince alphonse ( the dumb one)

the most horrible to Hans are the youngest the 6th from the 12 both Caleb and Timothee after Arendelle events have deep regret about what they have done mostly Caleb , the 2nd the 4th and the 5th are the one that pretend that Hans was invisible during two years.

King Elias the narcissist tyrannical and controlling father who promote social darwinism between his own son

Queen orianne the poor melodramatic alcoholic Queen who has to watch his husband be abusive to all her sons.

Mention of the sister in laws and the kids of the prince of the southern isles.

Sorry for my english errors english is not my native language:)


	2. seven little princes

**the beginning of the little mermaid 3 inspired me for this one : the song is athena's song. ( Ariel mother in ariel beginning) **

-No your highness ! Your stop it ! the servant tried to say in order to calm the little princes.

But it was useless the boys were far far too excited to sleep. their youngest oldest brother come to her help

\- RUNO ! RUDI ! Now your stop running in the corridor and you sleep !

The twins brothers stop suddenly scared and entered in the room with the rest of theirs little brothers. klaus was for a moment proud of him when he realized who was behind him.

the queen….and she was not amused.

\- m…mother ! I m so sorry ! It must be the storm it must excited them !

\- or maybe this is the fact your father is not here !

There was a little silence but then they both burst out laughing.

\- you must be right i have never see the castle so alive klaus chuckled

\- yes me too ! She added with a smile.

The queen gave give a gentle kiss on her 6th son cheek.

\- i m gonna charge of the rest sweetie ! You can leave !

The queen entered in the room and one instant check that all her boys were there.

Runo and Rudi who were messing in the corridor were now fighting in their room , her triplet alexander frederick and timothee were jumping on their beds , happy and euphoric. Alphonse was disguising himself with everything he could proud of him. and her last little one, hans , was very concentrate reading a book in the corner of the room with his adorable grumpy expression on his face mostly due to the fact that she has promise him to go to the sea but didn't because of the storm.

They all stopped they activities when they saw her.

The triplet sat on the bed , the twins stopped fighting , alphonse stop admiring himself in the mirror and hans raise his eyes from his book.

\- mother ? They all said

\- this is him who has began ! Say at the same time the triplets while talking about each others.

The queen chuckle, they were so used by their father yelling at them that even when they do nothing wrong they wants to defend themselve.

\- oh mommy looked at my disguise ? asked Alphonse.

-woaa Alphonse you are such a beautiful pirate ! She said while noticing he had used the curtain of one of his brothers room.

He smiled proud as the queen embrace him.

\- but now this is time to sleep my darling !

They all complained while going to their bed. The triplet when on their bed. The twins also.

\- caleb , him , he doesn't sleep ! Claimed one of the triplet

\- yes because caleb is much older than you ! She said amused by her son comment.

\- but doesnt caleb need more sleep since he is the one the kingdom need the most ? Asked hans

\- hum…the queen didn't know what do respond.

\- technically you are right…

\- so that means i m the one who need the least sleep yeahhhhhh ! He say excited.

The queen laugh at her son logic he was always making the most logical deduction.

\- your need of sleep depend on your age my darling not based on how useful your are for the kingdom she chuckle while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She then noticed his book.

\- hansy ? What were you reading ?

\- a book about mermaid !

The queen sat on one of bed while alphonse and hans next to her.

\- but do you knows that mermaid exist ?

7 incredulous paired of eyes look at her

\- really ? They all said

\- yes ! she responded while observing with a smile on her face their reactions.

\- do they eat humans ask one of the triplet

\- not the one i know !

\- they exist on the isles ?

\- i have never seen one here ! Said Alphonse

\- yes because they live on water alf are you stupid !

\- they live on water ? he responded dumbfounded

The queen chuckle again.

\- oh yes ! Next time we take the boat i m gonna show you !

\- but we have a lot of water here add Hans.

\- they dont live next to human ! We are continuing this conversion tomorrow ! Now this is really time to sleep

She began to sing while covering them with their blankets.

La la la la la la la la

_Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye_

_The queen was finally happy her magical song has worked. they all have went to sleep , alphonse was yawning and Hans little eyes were struggling to stay opened. she took Hans is his arms and alphonse's little Hands and carry them in their room._

_she finally left her son rooms with only one worry on her mind. how she was going to repair the curtain of her 4th son room._


	3. the 13th akward prince

**the 13th awkward prince of the southern isles…**

He had heard someone knocked at his door ! The poor man stopped himself and looked at his wife and children surprised it was uncomon for them as an average peasant family in the southern isles to receive visit at this hour.

\- you are waiting for someone ?

Both his son and daughter nodded negatively he was going to open the door when he heard his wife behind him gasped.

there is a royal horse ! She says scared.

It could belong to a guard , a soldier or worse…

one of the princes or the king himself but the king was rarely see making visit to the peasants he would usually send one of his sons.

He had already a visit of them in the past and was going to take his courage. He walk toward the door and opened it if he was lucky… it will be only a guard or a solder send by one of the princes

He turn pale…..it was one of the princes ! the one who now more than 4 years has took almost all his home because he couldn't paid the taxes of the king.

he had begged him , he had proposed him everything , but the prince had refused everything even his propositions.

\- good morning ! Do you remember me ? the prince asked embarrass.

How he could not remember him not only has he takes almost all his home in the past but he was a member of the royal family and not anyone one of the prince of the southern isles. Every citizens in the isles know by heart the name of all the sons of the king. From the first to the last and now with his recent tentative of usurpation of arendelle crown he was one of the most famous. Maybe it was a trap but the tone of his voice was far from hostile

\- of course your highness ! He bowed

The prince chuckle embarrassed.

\- of course you remember me ! I m the guy who almost has make you sleep in the street !

\- you are mostly one of my princes responded the man confused.

the prince look at him awkward during several seconds as if he was insane.

\- yeah but i m only the 13th prince of the southern isles ! he laughed

-well whatever i have things….for you ! he added while staring at the man.

The prince suddenly whistle and two or three guards get out things from the royal carriage.

\- so this are two bed ! you just need to built them ! then you have chair…table…clothes also tried to give you enough food for the three month and of course there are toys for you kids !

\- because if i remember you have kids ? he asked thinking but them interrupt the man when he was going to talk.

\- of course you have kids i dont have forgot ! he said while looking in the home and saw two young face.

the man was shocked , what was the purpose of all of this what is a joke ? was the king going to retire them of all that and was messing with them ? tears of joy began to fall on his cheeks food for three month ? it was insane ! it was incredible ! why the prince was so kind ?

\- oh thank you so much your higness ! thank you so much ! he couldn't help and hug the prince.

his kids and wife finally jump of joy when they saw the food and furniture.

the poor man decided to looked at the prince if he had saw anything that he did too familiar…but he was happy a too much big smile on his face. he really has change from the arrogant vain prince of the last time.

\- your welcome this is nothing ! and dont remember follow the path of our father ! god is watching us ! he point at the sky with his finger and continued

\- i learn that this is never too late to change our mistakes and seek for forgiveness and redemption we should together stand against evil and love each others as true brothers of heart !

\- this is deep your highness !

hans nodded happy

\- amen ! he continued.

the man raise an eyebrow confuse even if there was a brotherhood on the isles it was well knows that the royal family was not particularly religious.

\- have a great day brother ! and dont forget read the bible ! he continued with a huge smile while going into his carriage.

\- so the rumor that prince Hans was send to the brotherhood are true ? He heard his wife asked curious to the guards.

\- i think he has a personal priest in the castle whith who he can confess about his crimes. continued the man.

one the guards chuckle

\- oh no the prince just have a psychiatrist that is a devote christian !

both surprise the couple respond

\- i see ! say the man

\- well this is good ! continued the woman.

they could see the prince giving hugs to some peasant and say to them

\- have a good day my true brothers and remember hate is not the solution !

\- and read the BIBLE ! He add yelling in order for them to listen to him.

\- he is also a little drunk this morning i guess ! noticed one of the guard while touching concern his beard.

\- so you come ? he add to the guards

there were going to responsed when suddenly the prince fall

\- your highness ! Yelled one of the guard

he got up embarass the faster he could.

i have nothing i m alright ! I m alright ! So you come ?

Finally the royal guards left leaving the man and his family admiring all the royal gift who were giving to them today. They couldnt have been more happy !


	4. Could you forgive me ?

-so we need to put others men in the 6th isle if king george wants to betray us he just cannot….

Caleb was admiring his glass of wine enjoying the colors of his drink and the beauty of the glass in front of him. it was a true Royal glass certainly in the westregraad family since a lot of centuries

\- Caleb are you listening to me ? he heard Lucas his oldest little brother talk to him while they were both in his study.

\- hum hum !

Suddenly he grabbed his glass and break it on the floor.

\- hey ! What you do that ! Caleb said angry.

\- because you are at your 10 glass of Wine you are drunk and you dont listen to what i said !

Caleb was tired ,exhausted, angry and he didn't wanted at all to hear lucas boring discussion about whatever number of men they needed. No him his concern where different , he didn't wanted to work , he didn't wanted to make boring plans for the kingdom. He wanted to know where was he.

Hans.

Where was he ? Working again at this hours ? In the stable at 9pm ? He needed to find him ? Discuss with him ! Tell him how much his travel in agrabah has taught him about him.

yes Caleb didn't knew if it was the alcohol that was in his body but tonight he wanted to held hans close instead of ignore him but it will be complicated. No Hans himself will obviously ignoring him.

He was monster too him and will always be a monster.

That brother who has steal his father from him , that brother who has been cruel to him and now was a reflection of their father. He wanted to say to him that he never had wanted to steal their father from him but it was the contrary for unknown reason that man decide to give all his attention on him. He also wanted to say to him that sometimes , even having their father attention all day was it fact as much as horrible as dont having his attention at all. it feel life suffocation and oppression as if a he was taken of all his energy. Obviously hans will not believe him. he would insult him , call him insane or crazy , He would just ignore him with disdain and he will deserve it.

Yes he will deserve every bit of hans reaction.

He finally hear a sigh. It was lucas again.

\- Caleb !

\- yes what again ? You can stopped with your annoying problem ? Don't you see i dont care ? He responded angry

Lucas make a shocked face.

\- you are acting like a diva tonight ! You right ! I m gonna leave you ! by the way the one who is annoying this is you !

-then fucking leave !

\- i will ! Lucas suddenly makes a pause

He looked at his brothers. Caleb was in a disastrous state. His hair were messy , he could not even walk. He was…pathetic ! Yeah that was the good word ! Pathetic !

\- what happened in Agrabah ? Your just so…weird i dont recognize my brother at all !

It was all that needed caleb to started a fight lucas was annoying from the start he didn't wanted to stop ? Well he could be happy because now he was furious.

\- what happened in agrabah ? He chuckle nervous.

\- well thousand things happened first i needed to leave that fucking castle because of that crazy old man.

Lucas looks at his brothers sad

\- Caleb….you never say such thing about him in the past , dont talk like that about father !

\- NO ! He yelled

\- this is EXACTLY the name he deserve ! That man just want all my energy ! He is literally a fucking leech who dont want to leave me alone ! I all the time must do What he wants , be what his want , say what his want and Suddenly when i disagree with him about a silly subject he change ! He chose another favorite and criticize me !

\- ok…i understand now you are jealous because father choose Jurgen to joined him in corona…

\- no ! what happen is that i taste life without him in it and it was beautiful then i began to think a lot about our family and do research and than man is ill very ill and i realize not only i cant live my own fucking life , we are not treat the same here and this is not right in fact social darwinism sucks ! ….we are doll for him ! Everything is about him its not even about us !

-you have finished now ? Can i say something or are you going to insult even more father ? You are so full of yourself you dont even realize how you treat him ! he loved you !

\- he doesn't loved me ! He just want to saw his perfect reflection in me

\- you are ungrateful !

Caleb began to laugh again this time more drunk

\- do father adored you and has all his attention on you ? No ! Do father hate you even when you tried to please him No ! So please stopped talking when you have never ever endure what me or hans has endure on this home ! You are just a number for him ! I bet he dont even know your name

\- you are starting to be very mean….not everything is about you Caleb ! so now you defend Hans ? Its must be so difficult for you to be his favorite he added with sarcasm.

\- he has lied to me also !

Lucas sigh again desperate by his brother who was only listening himself.

Suddenly someone has knocked on the door.

\- enter ! caleb nearly yelled

A maid who was obviously afraid began to talk

\- yours highness i m sorry to bother you its about your brother…

Suddenly caleb jump from his chair panicked

\- which one ?

\- hans your highness

\- hans ? Caleb respond with disgust

\- he is a prince !you should address him with his title i give it him back ! What do you think he is ? Adopt in the street ? just like others princes he comes from the queen pussy !

-apologise prince caleb he is very drunk tonight ! Added lucas embarrass.

\- i m sorry your highness it was orders give to me.

\- which one ? Asked caleb rude.

\- which one of my brothers decided to not followed my orders when i was not here ?

\- caleb you are scaring her i think this is klaus responded lucas giving a smile to the poor maid who now reassure.

\- klaus ? Whatever what happened ?

\- his highness didn't feel well tonight ! We were with him in the stable tonight when the prince collapsed !

\- what ? Added caleb it was only what he needed to run in the castle toward Hans's Room. Well hans old room because apparently he was still sleeping in the stable.

—–'—–

Caleb carefuly entered in hans room he took a sit and for a moment admire his little brother sleeping peacefully in his room. his clothes were torn , even with his eyes close he could see he was very exhausted and he was…much more thin that the last time he saw him.

What has happened during his travel ?

did they starve him ?

Suddenly a river of memory enter in his mind

The first time he has held him , Caleb has held Hans two times in his arms , the first time was the day of his birth he was 13 years old and he had never see a so cute baby brother. The cutest little brother his mother has give him but then this moment of connection disappear because of his sick teenager mind. The second time Caleb has held Hans in his arm its was to brought him to life. Hans was only 7 and the twins has find it could be fun to try to drown their baby brother. So at the moment Hans began to open his eyes Caleb has held him strongly in his arm that day. Hans didn't remember all of that. a part of him was glad an other part of him less.

He also remembered all the moment he rejected , ignored , mock him. Object he has throw at his face because he was angry.

He remembered also two little sad eyes who watch him having long conversation with their father and the sadness in it. How he never will be worthy of their father attention.

If only caleb could give some of their father attention to him ? But it was impossible !

Hans life has been a true nightmare. He know it he had watch it without saying nothing because westergaard are lion not mice like little hans of course and now ? What was hans fate ? Be starve and treat like a slave by his own family because he has tried to prove them wrong that he could be a lion just like them ?

The rules were not fair , it was not even about hans be a lion it was about father wanted him to be a mice forever !

He also remembered about what his father has say to him , Caleb has come confuse in his father desk while has has agree with the amount of taxes he has never agree to beat their people and this is why his father has say to him " hans had come in my desk if he could punished people who criticized me"

He had believe it when in fact it was something his father has asked to hans when his brother had come in his desk propose him if he could help.

Lies lies lies.

It was all the time like that with him. It was not the first time.

Caleb wanted to scream , to told Hand that they were both manipulate put against each others. their father was loving no one but himself and will always love only himself trying to have his approval was only bullshit for both of them ! . everything was about their dad ego , caleb the perfect reflection of him , Hans the horrible reflection of him. tormenting Hans has absolutely no purpose the motto of the family was only an excuse for the king to abuse Hans even more than his others sons.

He come also to the realization whatever how much he had the approval of his father it was only because Caleb was submissive to him please him be what he wants him to be. His father has never love him and will never love him the only thing he like what himself inside of him.

Caleb approached closely from Hans face and kiss gently his baby brother on the forehead.

He whispered in his ear " i m so sorry"

Finally he left a part of him still hoping he has heard him but no he was in a deep sleep.

Caleb was decided Hans has payed for his crimes , Now his only wish was to give Hans the live he never had , the live he deserve.


	5. A nephew and uncle true connection

**Babababababababa**

It has been how many now ? 5 minutes or no 10 minutes and the child was still crying in the nursery ?

Hans put his head under his pillow trying to forget about the sound of the baby but it didn't work. It seem everyone but him was in a deep sleep in the castle from their parents to the maid. Finally Hans decide to got up in direction of the nursery !

Once he entered he saw the baby its was Edward the last son of Klaus , suddenly at the minute the baby saw him he calm himself and giggle.

-so it was a prank to make me come isnt it ? Say Hans while smiling at his nephew , he stroke the baby cheek while taking him in his arm.

-They let you all alone here ? Complained Hans upset

There was rolling chair behind him ? Perfect ! In two minutes the baby was going to finally sleep he sat on it but then notice the ear of the baby and chuckle. There were so pointy as if edward was a little gremlin. Hans laughed

-you look like a little gremlin dont you ? He then decided to make a grimace. The baby laugh ! Hans smile happy to have make the baby giggle he makes a second , a third , the little one was really finding his facial expression funny. He then decided to a make a little more scary face but fastly regret it the baby began to cried again.

-No no no ! Its ok ! Eddy ! unkie Hans is dumb ! Its fine ! He put the baby closer who now was more calm.

Hans smile again while watching his nephew but then the little one use his little hans to push the best he could his uncle face.

\- pouarfffff! responded Hans enthousiast

the baby giggle amused by the situation and the reaction of his uncle making very enthousiast sound also like :

\- babababababababa !

-so young and already like your father impressive ! he chuckle amused by the baby He lose his enthusiasm when he saw the serious face of the baby he was apparently not amused by the comparaison.

-Oh ! You dont like be compare to your father ? Good reaction he whispered.

Finally Hans decide to let the silence of the room come in the baby mind to makes him fall asleep more easily but he was in fact not very sleepy on the contrary he was very excited by the presence of a someone elsa in the room with him. Hans look at him still an idiotic smile on his face , while both uncle and nephew were trying to discover which species was the other human being in the room. Suddenly Hans come to a realization...

-you know that you are so little and still much more close for the crown that me ? Hans whispered to him but then he burst out laughing and look at the door fearing he may have woke up someone.

-Ababababab he heard edward pronounce since it was obvious there was an interrogation in his tone Hans decide to give him much more explanation.

He tickle one of edward hands making him giggle

-you have one little hans of uncle , one little hans of cousins in front of you ! He explained while playing with his hands.

He continued while the baby was obviously very concentrate on what his uncle was telling him.

-And me i have nearly 5 little hands in front me could you believe it little gremlins , could you believe it ?

The baby then drive his attention on his finger which was playing hans with.

-yes all of these finger in front of me for the crown ! Crazy ? He smile while chuckling.

\- i will never be king ! he added while making a melodramatic face faking to cry.

edward was still in total communication for him as he makes a serious concern face for his uncle.

\- dont worry you are gonna do it for me !

He then again let a silence consume the room while looking briefly at the baby again

-you still dont want to sleep ?

-Bababababababa

-i see !

-But me i need to sleep little gremlin !

-Babababa ?

-Yes i know even that big we need to sleep impressive ? When i was a few years older than you i tough my need of sleep was depending on the kingdom need of me ! He laughed during long second to himself not realizing that the baby was also laughing with him not realizing why his uncle was so amused.

-You can guess i sleep very late ! Hans burst out laughing again.

Then he saw it ! Yes he saw it ! Signs that he was definitely tired and will definitely sleep and let him sleep also ! He yawned.

-ah i see that you are tired dont lie to me little gremlin he added while making an other grimace.

The baby giggling forgetting that he was tired but suddenly big feeling of nostalgia and sadness took possession of Hans. He remember the first children who were born here in the castle 3 or 4. the one that were the oldest between 9-12 years old. He look at the wall in front of him lost in his thought while speaking to edward.

-i hope when you will be older you are gonna be on unkie Hans team not that i want you to hate your father but i lost some little soldiers in the river of propaganda against me ! Even more bitter and sad Hans added.

-Like grandfather told me to watch your oldest cousins , take care of them , play with them , but then...then your uncle destroyed everything when they were older so i still have several of your cousins who like me but..its like..love is a disgusting feeling ! Its just so painful !

he then watch the baby again he has put his very little hand on hans big hand hans finally happy again laugh again amaze by the baby reaction

-awwwww so you are team me ?

Hans finally nodded negatively

-i will not resent you if you change your mind ! I dont have a good reputation ! I m dangerous little gremlin

\- ohohohohohoho he heard him.

-You dont believe me ? Well one day i put milk in grandfather coffee ! You should have see his head ! Hans laughed again.

Desperate Hans watch edward he was still very awake still looking at him , with a lot of attention.

-oh you want me to sing you a song ? Ok fine !

Your father is an horrible human being

he has always be cruel and mean

but you my little gremlin you not gonna be like him.

Hans couldn't believe it he was finally closing his eyes he decided to continue.

Grandfather is a dick

who believe in social darwinism

but you my little darling

you are gonna be amazing !

thats why you need to sleep

oh my little gremlins

be sweet and go to sleep

he has succeed now he has fallen asleep ! He take the baby and put him in his room. He finally go back to his bed but sleeping was now far from being his main concern now ! He definitely needed to continue to write that song !


	6. Sitron

Sitron was used to have food at a a strict hours and now was waiting since more than two eternal long hours ! Not only Sitron was Hungry but Sitron was also mad ! What his human was doing ? He would never ever dared to pick the food in front of him. No no no ! It was usually the same habits ! Sitron woke up, will have his breakfast that Hans himself will give him and then take it and even have some apples if it was a lucky day.

Here not only the food seems disgusting but it could be put here by everyone and the horse only wanted the food of his owner. finally he was there ! he had arrived sitron make a sound to make him understand that there was no excuse to be so late and forgot its meal.

\- yes yes Sitron ! I m gonna give you your meal ! You're such an impatient boy ! he claimed a smile on his face.

2 hours late ? He was impatient ? Him ?

-There !

Finally he was going to eat ! When suddenly...he saw it..

The face of his Human.. He was not really happy he was sad and it was far from being something uncommon. His master was several time sad most importantly when he was not looking at the horse but Sitron could still see it.

Sitron made a weird horse sound to catch his attention and let him forget about what was making him upset.

\- what ? He heard him chuckle

\- you wants more carrots ?

No i want you happy sitron would have tell him if he could talk human. frustration took part of the horse body.

Everything was so strange since their trip in Arendelle

Sitron remembered the princess she was kind , nice , and funny ! it was love at first sight between Sitron and her and tought also it was the same for Hans and the princess. She had a sister who had a house , a little strange, they were supposed to stay here but then then...hans was ship back to the southern isles sitron was put apart from him and during several months he could barely saw him. Apparently he was forbid by his mean brothers to be with him anymore.

Sitron began more and more depressed. His brothers were far from being nice people neither their father.

His owner deserve happiness and for unknown reason it was forbidden for him.

Sitron didn't knew really why ? What have he done to make his fate even worse than before ? But he was there and will always be there. that was what friend do for each others.

He was there when they were both younger and sad Hans sobbed during hours in the stable because something had happened in the castle.

He was there when frightened he had run away in the stable in the middle of the night.

He was there when he had tried to hide in the stable during afternoon to not be find.

He was there this recent month when his brothers throw him outside of the castle to sleep in the stable when a storm was Attacking the kingdom.

He will always be there for him whatever he has done , hans was his human and his friend he was special to him and will always be special to him.

Hans decided to break the silence observing sitron

\- you seems lost in your thought just like me today ! i wonder what do you think about ? oh apple ?

\- i bet you will hate me just like everyone if you were a human he added sadness and melancholy in his voice while caressing him with affection.

What ? Him ? But he was his friend no ? No why would he do that ?

-i love you you know ! You really are my only friend now !

his only friend sure they were friend but...he had others friends ? there was this brothers who was nice , lars, yes sitron knows him he was nice he give him all the time salad wasn't him his friend also ?

for one moment he feel Hans hands around him as he pull the horse in a hug. Sitron respond to it tickle Hans hair with his muzzle. Ah finally he had succeed to make him laugh ! Well it was not extraordinary but it was still a good beginning !

Finally Hans decided to sat he heard him sighed a sign that he was still not in his best mood and finally eat his sandwiches he had in his hand looking melancholy at the rain.

\- i dont know what i thought really ! Thinking i could improve things ?

\- well in the end i have prove them what they told me since i m young ! I m a waste i m worthless ! They are right someone like me is and will only be a disappointment i m not mean to big thing i guess ! I would spoil everything like usually and i bet even lars think like them now after what i have done.

Finally he wasn't really hungry as he could see he wasn't eating his sandwiches anymore looking at...

Nothing ! He was just lost in his thought again absent , looking at the point somewhere in the stable not very concentrating.

Sitron decide to do what he always did to comfort him he move his muzzle to his face with affection it will maybe him feel better ?

He give him a weak smile.

Well , it was not what he expect caressing the horse face hans finally got up

\- well , here we go ! I need to work and stop thinking ! I m sure you will love my sandwich

He left , well sitron thought he left in fact he was just behind doing...

No no no no

He couldn't do this to him ? Taking care of other horses than him ?

Such a betrayal !

He decide to move closer to him !

No way he was going to give more attention to others horses than him ! He was his owner not the owner of the others horse they had the others stupid brothers

He put himself right in front of hans finally hearing a genuine laugh from him this time.

\- what are you doing ? oh stop being jealous Sitron ! he chuckled this time being amused by the situation.

-ok fine you want to go somewhere not very far ?

The horse decide to make a enthusiastic sound making him understand that it could a good idea not just for the horse but also for him.

-Let's go but not too late father is gonna be mad at me ! He heard finally him said


	7. Good luck leezie

**Princess Elizabeth Christianna orianna Anderson westregraad**

in a frozen heart hans's 3th brother lars , is with his wife helga excepting a baby. helga is the narrator of this one she talk to her daughter and write a letter for her for once she will be older. i got inspired by that disney channel tv show "good luck charlie"

my darling , my little sunshine ,

today is not the best day for mommy , i had to do thousand boring stuff in a day that you couldn't even imagine ! it was also a very stressful day so my heart began to think of you and your brothers how muc lucky woman to have such polite and well educated children. how much you make my life happy with your adorable face.

you my darling are far from an ordinary person ! No…

Your are _**princess elizabeth christianna orianna Anderson westergaard**_ first girl since 3 generations in the westergaard family and since more than 60 years ! your father has only brothers ,your grandfather two brothers and your grand grand father was also the oldest of 4 boys. all your cousins were boys so after uncle caleb had a son with aunt kristie they began to lose all the hope to have a girl one day but then you come.

Thats why i m gonna tell you honey how was the day you were born.

A day were sexism and toxic masculinity disappear like they never exist at all.

A day very special not only for me or daddy but everyone ! The maid , the servant , grandfather , grandmother , grandpappy and….

Your uncles !

Good news , i succeed to brought you into our world without too much pain. No one really dare to told me that the worst will be after….

The maid who take care of me , held you during several long seconds in order to take the news. She then give you to me….

\- your highness ? Your little girl

\- This is a girl ? I asked while smiling

I held you during several second then dad entered panicked while seing you

\- how is he?

Then he approached you and dumbfounded i give him a big smile

\- this is not a he !

\- oh…my god….oh my god ! This is….this is….this is….

\- you can say it ! A girl….

\- this is a girl ! He added while smiling at you.

\- this is a girl ! He continued while crying.

\- lars it ok…

You will heard story and story about fathers who were emotional during their children birth.

But really , he sobbed during hours ! Literally !

To his defense , he has to deal with a lot of things

The birth of his first child, his very soft side , having the first girl in the family since too much years.

Then i hear the maid scream in the stairs

\- this is a girl this a girl !

Yeah ! No official very formal announcement from grandfather ! Just a maid who hysterically yelled in the castle and you grandmother drunk who continue

\- i m gonna have a daughter ! I m gonna have a daughter ! Tell this to all my boys !

So your uncle ! I think you would like to know how uncle caleb , lucas , jurgen , emile , klaus , runo , rudi , alexander …

God i m tired !

Uncle thimothee , frederick alphonse and hans react ?

Well , i m gonna told you what was reported to me.

Uncle caleb was in his study like always pretending to work while uncle lucas was the one like always actually working when suddenly the door knocked.

\- your highness ?

\- i m working ! Added caleb what do you bothers us ?

\- the baby your highness….this is a girl he murmured.

\- what ? His face transformed from confusion to pure joy

\- lucas have you heard ? This is a girl ?

\- who ? The military we catch ?

\- no no no helga and lars baby !

\- this is a girl ?

Suddenly they both jump like 2 big kid while putting the servant in their very masculine and viril hug.

\- THIS IS A GIRL THIS IS A GIRL THIS IS A GIRL they sing at the same time.

Then there was uncle jurgen who as always was taking a nap was woken by a servant he run in a corridor and opened the window to make aware uncle thimothee Alexander and frederick

\- this is a girl !

\- what ?

\- the baby !

\- shushy? You wants sushy ?

\- no no no no

\- the baby this is a girl !

\- you wants bacon with chilli ?

\- you are gonna be uncle ! He yelled

\- again ?

\- this is a girl !

\- ohhh !

They both looked at each others and run also like their were 5 years old missing in the garden to makes aware uncle emile

\- emile ! the baby he doesn't have a dick ! Add alexander

\- what ? What happened ? Is is well ? Is helga well ?

\- no no he literally doesn't have one because he cant have it ! Laughed frederick

\- what ? Lars and helga cant be grandparents !

\- no this is a girl added thimothee

\- oh ? You could have say it before ! Now i m feeling dumb !

\- i have already order the servant to makes male outfit ! He responded

\- oh emile please can you stop be yourself one moment you are not happy ?

\- of course i m !

Rumors tell Uncle emile made his little dance that he did when he is happy and no one cant see him.

Then there was uncle runo and rudi who for the first time in their life show affection for someone others than themself

\- a girl ? Oh runo come the baby this is a girl !

\- a girl ?

\- yes !

\- awww a sweet little girl

Unbelievable reaction

And then finally there was uncle klaus , uncle hans , uncle alphonse.

Uncle klaus was like always working outside of the castle discussing important subject.

\- your highness the baby is born !

\- oh nice how is helga ?

-great great !

\- well thank you for the news how are they gonna name the boy ?

\- i think a more female name would suit your niece !

He stopped shocked during 3 second.

\- my niece ? Oh my god this is amazing ! He claimed excited

And then he just run toward the castle abandoning everyone.

Uncle klaus run immediately in the corridor to saw you and scream in the castle

\- THIS IS A GIRL ! THE CURSE IS BROKEN !

Uncle alphonse as always asked dumb question when we brought him the news.

\- a girl ?

\- but how do you know ?

\- the baby is already here your highness !

\- yes but how do you know?

\- hum…well we knows this is not a boy !

\- so this is 100% sure ?

\- yes your highness !

\- no i dont believe you !

Then uncle hans just go back from his tour to collect the taxe with the guards for grandfather when they told him.

Uncle hans didn't really run in the castle or the garden or scream because he has pass out on the floor.

Apparently the news were too much for him than they take long 5 five minutes to wake up him.

But to his defense just like for dad he has to deal with a lot of things his very very overdramatic side

The first westergaard girl since a long time , and the fact that contrary to his brothers he hates boys as he has two live with 11 sadistic and annoying big brothers.

So thats how 13 face come in my room and all watch you with 13 idiotic expression on their face as they were in love.

\- awwww she is so cute

\- his…her hand are soooo little !

-her feet also !

\- yeah this is ridiculous how little she is !

\- she….

\- awwww she ! They all say at the same time.

As i was next to them in my bed exhausted i try brought back some sense in their spirit.

\- you know i m really happy that you are happy but she is a baby ! Even a boy look like that at that level !

\- oh so that means we are gonna buy dress !

\- oh yes dress ! A lot of things in pink !

\- maybe she is gonna hate pink i added

\- why would she ? She is girl added uncle jurgen while watching you lovely.

\- where is lars ?whispered uncle hans while still looking at you just like his brothers.

\- in the ballroom he is crying again ! I added annoyed !

\- woa his spermatozoïde were really efficient ! Added uncle Alexander

really uncle alexander was really…graphic the day you were born. but i figured out the day you will read my letter you will be old enough to knows how genetic works.

\- can i held her asked uncle emile

\- of course you can.

Uncle emile was the first to took you in his arm

\- hello you !

\- emile pay attention you are gonna break her !

\- i held her exactly how we should held a baby !

\- you knows that you are a very special member of the family ! I m so sorry you are gonna wear boy outfit my little princess ! I didn't really planned for you to be a girl

\- you know she doesn't understand you right ? I chuckle

\- we need to find her a name the most beautiful name ever ! He continued

\- oh yes helga what do you think of bellissima ? Proposed jurgen a huge smile on his face.

\- oh no ! Beautiful ! Or belle it means beauty in french added klaus

\- i m sorry but she is gonna be tease a lot i prefer a more neutral name

\- oh so what about orianna ? Proposed lucas.

I laughed nervously

\- no !she is definitely not gonna have the same name as my mother in law !

\- but i think it will be better if her dad is also there to…

They were not listening to me it was like they could watch you during hours.

\- you have never see a baby girl before ?i asked surprised

\- no ! They all say continued to watch you.

That's then daddy finally decide to come back from the bathroom

\- oh there you are !

\- ahhhh come the winner ! Said Caleb proud.

They all go hug daddy but again they very very manly hug him. Yes you uncle just cant give normal hug.

-thank you ! Thank you it was really difficult

It was when he saw my annoyed gaze that he change his mind.

\- oh ! Helga mostly !i mean she is the one who brought our baby to the world ! He continued embarrass.

\- oh yes well congratulation to the parents cheered frederick.

\- how are you gonna name her ?

of course daddy didn't even bother asked me he proposed to his brothers to choose the name.

\- flowers ?

\- no no !

\- beautiful ?

\- again no !

\- louisiana ?

\- look like the name of a city !

\- leezzie ?

\- sweetie ?

Suddenly your father finally decided to say something

-no no guys ! She is a princess but also the first lady since a lot of years she need something royal not the name you will give to your pet.

\- eli…zabeth ? Asked hans not confident

\- elizabeth ? Oh great thats good hans !

-yeah i added while smiling at hans with this name you can give her a lot of cute surname

-elize , leezie , beth !

\- ohh i yeah added the others

-didn't saw things like that ! Added jurgen.

\- so now that you have take your time ? Can you let me rest with my daughter ? Please ?

\- yeah yeah they all say continuing watching you not leaving my room

Suddenly the door opened an other person has entered the king himself !

Even him was not like always , his face was illuminated by happiness a big smile on his face.

\- helga !

\- your majesty !

\- so where is my granddaughter ? He asked with a big smile on his face.

And really it means something coming from him because he really dont like young baby.

\- she is adorable first girl! He smile

\- how are you going to name her ?

\- elizabeth ! I responded

\- this is ha…began to say alphonse who was going to said hans is the one that choose the name.

But dad and i nearly yelled

-this is us !this is our idea !

Yeah grandfather and uncle hans dont have a good relationship so it was for the better otherwise he would have change your name and propose something very old-fashion like mildred ?

\- oh ! This is great ! Its sound enough royal for our little princess !

Then he added a very smart comment

\- leave helga alone ! She need to rest and stop watching that baby with this Pervert face !

\- yes father ! they finally all obediently respond

\- hans ? He added

\- yes father?

\- took care of the baby ! Helga is exhausted , the maids has already worked during the whole day !

\- yes father ! He responded while i could feel he was upset that grandfather took him for a nanny.

But well what i could have done grandfather did that all the time i dont know what happened between him and uncle hans but things are not easy.

He then leave with your uncles.

\- hans this is okay say daddy

\- you can go to your activities father is not gonna know..

But to our surprise he was in fact very happy.

\- no this is ok !

And thats how i tried to sleep during the whole afternoon while uncle hans keep singing an annoying song to you.

Trust me even you you wouldn't like it.

Like he sing that song during hours without even annoying himself.

Crazy !

But uncle hans is crazy ! You will learn that in the future.

You may asked yourself but what about mommy family ?

I would have love your grandmother to saw you unfortunately she watch you from an other place.

She would have loved very much with your brothers ! Spoiled you kiss you !

I would have loved grandpappy to saw you also but he was in a trip like always but you knows him ! Grandpappy is…special !

Finally uncle eric also but this is what happened when we dont live anymore in the same castle.

Yeah uncle eric ! That's why i m writing this letter honey !

I think it was in fact a good things that he was not here.

I m right now with him and he wants to name your cousin flounder !

Could you believe it flounder for a girl ? Flounder is the name of the fish friend of auntie ariel who help them marry.

Fortunately auntie ariel and i were there to tell him it was not a good name.

But for his defense just like daddy and unkie Hans he has to deal with a lot of issues….

His grateful , too much grateful side , his obsession for animals , his dumb side , his obsession for sea

Now right now i l imagining which name he would give you ? Max because it remind him of his dog ?

Unbelievable !

But they had finally decided and your cousin has a beautiful name melody !

I m so happy you are gonna have a cousin which who you can played !

Your change my whole life my darling ! You full my heart of joy and happiness you birth even makes me realize that i was really lucky in fact to have your father as a husband.

It was not really love at first sight between mommy and daddy but then once i saw him with you my whole view on him change.

He is incredible ! He is a sweet , adorable , caring , loving and just an amazing father.

In fact your birth make me realize that i fact i love very much your father the only things difficult with him is his family !

So good luck leezie !


	8. take care of yourself little Prince

**_Some stuff i wrote for hansweek on tumblr trope : self-care_**

He didnt wanted to do it at first. But then the pleasure was so high that he didnt bother at all. After all if Alphonse didnt began the idea would have never cross his mind.

Hans was listening to his 12th brother praising himself over and over again in front of a bunch of men and women in a part of the royal castle while remembering the memory of last night.

...

He was in the royal garden alone painting when suddenly an unplesant person come to visited him. His most dumb but also extremely jealous last oldest brother who was only older of one year but still acting as if he was 10 years older.

Hans still was surprised at what there was in him to makes others people jealous but this one was having a big inferiority complex toward him for some reasons and that was the case since there were very little. Maybe his huge mommy issues added to his daddy issues where the problem.

" Hans you painting is beautiful are you sure this is you who did that ?" He laughed vicious as always.

"Well , last time i check this is me who is painting right now not my mysterious hidden twin brother " he answered without bothering looking at him.

...

Now he was there all giggling in front of a bunch of men and women when it was like he had stabb him in the stomach.

Alphonse was holding _his drawing_ in his own disgusting dumb Hands after stealing it from him last night. Perphaps when he was sleeping in the stable because he discovered "the little joke" only this morning. The little thief had act very fast with help for sure and was now taking all the glory for his own work he had passed weeks on it.

" your highness this is pure GOLD you are really good !" He heard a woman tell with exentricity. Hans intuition was making him believe it was one of those women who hoped gaining some powers by seducing the princes of the southern isles even tought there were nearly all married it was well know the prince didnt marry for love.

"Thank you " he heard his brother or the little usurper to be more fair , said pround having no problem lying even when he was standing right next to him. Hans force a smile looking at the situation in front of him powerless.

" you see Hans you should takes some time to do something good except trying to steal kingdom" he said after noticed him.

He laughed with the whole bunch of men and women with him. Hans force a smile again at this unfair humiliation. He decided to begin his fair revenge that he had just prepare this morning.

"Of course i should totally do awesome things like you brother but i fear i m so dumb" he said faking a smile

He continued " i m curious brother...what kind of paper did you used for your painting ? " Hans tried to hide a smirk when he saw alphonse panicked.

"Well i found him in the center of the town..."

" yes...but which one i mean there are different kind ?"

" well who cares...stop asking boring question Hansy !"

Hans bites his lips nervously trying to not insult him right know but if he told the truth who will beleive him or just want to beleive him ? But just he was having so much fun right know. So he continue the little game

" i m sure these men and women are interest in what inspired you to draw this beautiful painting ?" He asked again this time with an extremely force smile.

" oh yes !" Asked a man

"Your highness what inspired you to paint this beautiful painting !"

Oh how delicious it was ! Alphonse was not panicking this time he was literraly sweating ! Hans - 1 Alphonse-0

" well...i like the dock at early morning"

" thats all ?doesnt it represent something for you ?" Hans asked spountanous.

" well...it represent docks stop with your dumb question Hans !"

The youngest prince move closer from his painting " Well me i see freedom and even maybe an escape from a too much large number of sibling" this time the men and women laughed with him.

" well sorry to burst your bubble Hans but i didnt paint that with that intention..." he smirked.

"Really ?" He still asked with his force smile hiding his anger.

Suddenly they all jumped expect for him when they hear a loud noise coming from the next room from the castle. Hans tried to prevent a laugh , now his true revenge was gonna begin and Alphonse was gonna paid .

The king himself intered in the room he was not angry he was furious. The handsome gene of the Westergaard family were having a hard time at the sight of his very very very red face. The king of the southern isles was now not looking like a lion like he love comparing himself but a big furious dragon.

His hair were messy and he was so angry that some men and women leave the place. No one literraly no one wanted to meet the king wrath only the princes didnt bother at all there were since a long time used to their father mood swings.

" WHO IS THE BRAT THAT WASH HIS PAINT BRUSH IN MY COFEE !"

That time it was impossible not to smile so hans hide his smile by drinking his cup of tea. His plan was exactly working like he wanted.

Alphonse was absolutly scared , a man was still there some women were still there also watching the scene for it was know the westergaard family offered some quite entertaining scene for who would want to have some fun.

" THIS IS YOU !" Hans's father tell when he saw alphonse with the painting.

" no father this is no..." alphonse tried to said afraid by his father.

" ARE YOU TAKING ME FOR AN IDIOT ?"

" YOU ARE HOLDING A PAINTING NOT A COW AND GUESS WHAT I TASTE IN MY CUP ?"

"Father.."

" PAINT NOT MILK !"

"AND GUESS WHAT I WOULD HAVE WANT TO TASTE MILK NOT PAINT !"

" father please calm down !"

" I M NOT CALMING DOWN YOUR ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THE WHOLE CASTLE HOLDING A PAINTING"

Hans apreciated each second of the scene. Taking pleasure in all alphonse embarassment not only he was dealing with their father anger and the humiliation that go with it but he just couldnt said anything or the women will know he was only and just a big jealous pretentious dumb liar and if there was something true in the southern isles was that Gossip spread themselve very easily.

" WHAT DID I DO TO THE NATURE TO HAVE SUCH A DUMBASS FOR SON"

Oh now...it was terrible what just happened he was having the disapproval words from the patriarch. A true nightmare for Every son of King westergaard well not anymore for Hans. Alphonse was still trying to explain himself but as asual and Hans planned it...

He couldnt.

Their father didnt let people talking when he was mad. It was typical of his father. Perfect for his plans.

" you are sleeping in the garden tonight !" He said less hysterical but still harsh and angry.

" I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU OF THE DAY"

" but...but...father "

" NOW" ! He pointed the door

As usual just like always alphonse whines like a 5 years old spoild brat

" buuut faather ! "

"MOVE"

Finally alphonse move in the direction of the garden giving hans a dirty look.

The king pronounce some insult while Alphonse was away.

"That idiot ! He poisoned me ! " the king touch his throat and in a dramatic way drink Hans cup of tea.

"DAMN ! I have still that disgusting taste in my mouth and i have an important meeting in 2 second

" thats horrible father" hans said acting as if he was worried while he was chuckling in his head.

"That idiot cannot makes the difference between a CUP OF WATER and FUCKING cup of COFEE !"

Hans sighed not surprised at the scene he was used to his father habits he take himself an other cup of tea and watch his father

" you looked awesome father in the mirror today" he said with a malicious smile.

The king give a confuse looked at his last son random comment. He said nothing during long second still looking at his son confused and look at his own reflection.

" are you mocking me ?" He said mad.

" no i beleive it father" he said with the most innocent smile.

Finally the king left dramatic theatrical and angry. He looked at himself in the mirror for one instant before whispering some insult.

Now all alone in the room Hans took some cookies and allowed himself to burst out laughing.

Sometimes people takes care of themselve by taking bath, having some fun with their love ones , or just by buying some stuff for themselve to forget one instant about a stressful event.

But for people like Prince Hans westergaard of the southern isles who were living in Hell since the day they were born it was kind of different.

For people like Prince Hans westergaard of the Southern isles who were living since the first day of their life with 11 annoying abusive brothers who didnt let him breath and a even more abusive and tyranical father taking care of his own person had a whole new meaning. It was a mattter of opportunity. All of those opportunities that can makes you feel better mentaly by watching his abusers getting exactly what their deserved

A tyranical father having a bad taste in his mouth for the whole morning when having an important meeting , a jealous mean brother sleeping in the garden as a cruel punishement. Its was god damn satisfying.

Its full Hans heart with hapiness. A big smile on his face he took the newpaper in front of him and leave for the library while humming a song on his way he meet the staff of the castle.

"Happy today your highness " an old maid giggle happy for him she had watch on him since little so seing his highness happy was making herself also happy.

"I have never feel so good That today" he smile back and kiss the maid on the cheek. She laughed at the prince affection.

He took the hands of two young maid and makes them dance with him causing both of them to giggled.

" what is happening to you your highness" the first giggled

"I think this is the arrival of spring" He giggled

" the Birds coming..."

"The flowers growing..."

"its makes me so joyful"

They both giggled at the prince comment.

"Waiting for you in the garden this aftertoon" he winked finally he passed other member of the staff.

" wooo singing your highness the last time i heard you was before that arendelle fiasco" a man said.

"I m taking another approchaed of life" he answered happy.

After he crossed all the corridors and took the stairs he meet a certain loving person. Lars chuckled when he saw him.

" So happy today little brother ?" The staff of the castle was shooked in a postive way !" He laughed also happy for him.

" so what happen to you today to be so happy ? "

" i m just learning of doing good things for myself ! And gosh thats so satisfying He smiled at him on his way to the library.

" so does that mean you abandoned that dream to be king and stopped wanted to have father approval ? "

"Defitnly ! I followed your advice stop caring about others opinion on me and i start caring for myself"


End file.
